El Cuello Perfecto
by AnKeLiTa
Summary: hola! este es mi primer fic...un oneshot...a kien no le gustaria q Draco Malfoy nos persiguiera por las noches o.o...espero k les guste dejen coments please!


Hola, primero…Feliz cumpleaños Tania!!!! ia esta listo tu regalo xD!!...weno gente verán este es el primer fic que publico i no se si les gustara xfavor comenten pa ver q cosas devo mejorar para el prox fic q publike…a este le puse un egg de empeño xq es el regalo de mi amiga Tania!! weno deben escucharlo con la canción El cuello perfecto de Panda!! Feliz cumple amiga xD!

**El cuello Perfecto**

La esperaba

La odiaba

Como alguien como ella lo había hipnotizado con su belleza

Recordaba como era en primer año, sin ningún encanto, con su cabello todo enmarañado

Ahora sus rizos caían de lado en sus hombros y su cuerpo bien formado

En los días de calor, cuando sudaba, resaltaba notoriamente sus senos, pequeños pero firmes sobre su blusa

Maldita sangre sucia

Por que no llegaba

Era media noche, él sabía que ella le gustaba vagar por la escuela a esa hora, pasar desapercibida, sin San Potter y esa comadreja que tenía por novio

Por que no llegaba

Ya no aguantaba más a Pansy, con ella no alcanzaba para saciarse.

_No me sacio quiero más estoy muy incorrecto_

_Allá fuera ya esta oscuro, ya llego el momento_

_Trato de aparentar que soy normal y bueno_

_Serlo es lo que más quiero_

Me unieron a los mortifagos simplemente por un descuido de mi padre, maldita marca, la detesto.

Por que rayos no llega, no la voy a esperar toda le noche, por mas que valiera la pena

Ella tiene todo lo que deseo en alguien

Se esta acercando, debo ser cauteloso

_Esta vida no elegí ella me escogió a mi_

_Me hicieron parte de este clan sin mi consentimiento_

_Muy atento ahora busco el cuello perfecto_

_Que me de mi alimento_

Esta entrando al baño

Cruzo con ella la puerta, de una manera sigilosa como la de una serpiente

Ella aun no nota mi presencia

Sello la puerta con un hechizo

Hay un silencio espectral

Comienza a lavarse la cara para quitarse el sueño

No pude evitar ver como una gota caía por su cuello hasta la abertura de su vestido escotado en medio de sus senos.

Pienso en salir, no puedo, su cuerpo me lo impide

_Mi hambre no tiene final_

_Me altero más cuando la veo gotear_

_Ya es de noche ya me voy_

_La oscuridad, me ayuda a saciar mi ambición _

Traía una camisa negra, pantalón negro y una capa con capucha, gracias a la oscuridad del baño se podía camuflar bien.

Se acerco a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

Ella se asustó, quien podía estar a esa hora ahí, pero recordó uno de esos días en los que ella paseaba vio una sombra, creyó que era una alucinación, hasta que vio aquel hermoso cabello rubio de la persona que tanto deseaba.

Se dejo llevar

Eso le sorprendió a él, creyó que pondría resistencia, pero fue más fácil de lo que creyó.

_Siempre me visto de negro así camuflagear_

_Pasar desapercibido, antes de atacar_

_Y así como el ser humano ocupa comer_

_Lo que ocupo yo es tomar_

La metió en un cubículo, el estaba encapuchado, pero ella sabia quien era, la empujo contra la pared, no se molestaron en cerrar la puerta.

El vestido (su pijama) le quedaba más arriba de la rodilla.

El comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, su mano se paseaba por todo el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar al final del vestido, la otra mano la ocultaba en el cabello de ella que jalaba dichosamente.

No paraban de besarse, ella abrió los ojos (jamás hay que hacer eso, es de mala educación), pero al hacerlo vio unos hermosos ojos plomos, no podía salir de esa mirada hipnotizante, se deseaban demasiado…pero ahora ella no tenía dudas de que era él.

_Por ahí murmuran que yo peco de avaricia_

_Y que a cambio solo doy una simple caricia_

_Que mis ojos son profundos eso no es noticia_

_Los colmillos no se quitan_

La cargo, ella puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y comenzó a besar su cuello. Le saco el vestido y se puso a observar su cuerpo desnudo con la única prenda q la cubría que eran sus pantaletas, ella no usaba brasier para dormir como Pansy.

Con una jugaba con sus pechos, mientras que la otra se encontraba aferrada a su cintura.

Ella sentía como el miembro de él estaba erecto debajo de la capa y el pantalón que llevaba.

El empezó a morderle sus pezones, ella solo gemía, despacio, pero eso hacía que el sintiera cada vez más presión por culpa del pantalón.

Poso sus labios en la clavícula de ella, subía despacio, hasta el momento en el que sus labios se iban a juntar, ella se separo y en vez de llevar sus labios junto a los de él los posos en su oreja, sobre la capucha. "No me parece justo que yo sea la única que disfrute, Malfoy" le susurró.

Se sorprendió al oír su nombre, como rayos lo había reconocido.

Ella noto el sobresalto que dio este al oír su nombre y continuo hablando "creías que no me había dado cuenta que me espiabas a diario" lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Se soltó del cuerpo de él.

Lo ayudo a sacarse la capa, prácticamente arranco la camisa que tenia encima, besaba su pecho desnudo, beso su cuello y empezó a oler su aroma, un aroma que cada vez que pasaba cerca él, la hipnotizaba.

Siempre había querido pasear por las líneas de su pecho, se lo imaginaba todos los días, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo que deseaba tanto, no le importaba si lo estaba haciendo con Ron.

Regreso a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo dejando marcas rojas, eso a él lo excitaba muchísimo.

Lo empujo hasta la otra pared del cubículo y bajó el pantalón de este hasta que quedo en bóxers.

El solo gemia.

Era el turno de Draco otra vez, la empujo hacia la pared del otro extremo del cubículo y sobre la tela comenzó a jugar con el sexo de ella.

Ella no paraba de gemir

_Mi hambre no tiene final_

_Me altero más cuando la veo gotear_

_Ya es de noche ya me voy_

_La oscuridad me ayuda a saciar mi ambición_

Ambos se sacaron la última prenda que les quedaba, él la cargo y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la penetro rápidamente y no le importaba el dolor que sintiera ella, era o que había deseado hace mucho.

Cada embestidas eran cada vez más profundas y más dolorosas, lo único que hacían ambos era estar gimiendo y besándose al hacerlo.

Después de un rato, Draco estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella y dio la ultima embestida y la más dolorosa para ella, solo soltó el gemido más fuerte que pudo soltar y se acerco a los labios de él para saborearlos por última vez.

Un beso de victoria para ambos.

Draco poso sus labios en el oído de ella y le dijo "Granger, eres lo mejor que me paso"

Ella solo embozó una sonrisa.


End file.
